Finally Defeated EDITED
by crimefan2012
Summary: When Detectives Max Roquette and Joe Hagen are called in to a crime scene they discover that the murder is related to an old enemy bent on getting revenge. When this enemy goes after Max's youngest sister, Katie, Max is thrown into two different worlds. One Magical and one non-magical. My first story. Suck at summaries.
1. PROLOGUE

**_…_** ** _Prologue…_**

 ** _The sun was blazing hot, as Detectives Max Roquette and Joe Hagen got out of their blue sedan and walked over to the crime scene, where a young woman was found dead in her home. The crime scene was a mess, there was blood everywhere, and there were signs of a struggle. As Max and Joe entered the house, they saw their partner Detective Nikki Stevens talking to a man, supposedly the victim's husband or boyfriend. Max looked around at the scene and saw that whatever happened was very brutal._**

 ** _As they entered the house, Max saw that the M.E (Medical Examiner), also one of his sisters, was kneeling in the living room, next to the victim._**

 ** _He and Joe walked up to her and said, "Hey, what do we have here?" Max looked at his sister, then at the victim._**

 ** _Dr. Alissa Roquette looked at her brother, and Joe then explained to them, "The victim is female, late twenties to early thirties, and she was stabbed repeatedly. I will know more after the autopsy." Max and Joe looked at the victim then at each other._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know when she died?" Max asked Alissa._**

 ** _"_** ** _She died sometime between 12am and 2am," Alissa answered as she zipped up the body bag. Max and Joe watched as they saw Alissa leave the house with the victim._**

 ** _Max looked at Joe and said to him, "Why don't you go and see what you can find?" Max saw Joe nod in agreement then left the living room and went to search the rest of the house._**

 ** _Max on the other hand stayed in the living room and looked around at the mess on the floor._** **_He saw magazines, books, broken glass from the few plants the victim had. Max thought that the books on the floor looked interesting; putting on gloves he grabbed one of the books and read the tittle._**

 ** _It read:_**

Magic made easy

 ** _Max thought that it was very weird that his victim would have a book about magic. Unless she has special abilities that no one else knew, since there was a possibility that the victim could be just like him. Max opened the book to see what was inside, if there was anything inside. When he opened the book, he noticed that there was a piece of paper where he had opened the book. He took the paper out of the book to see what it said._**

 ** _What it said shocked him:_**

 _Detective Roquette,_

 _You should know that I am back. If you think that Katie is going to get away with killing my wife, Isabelle, then she has another thing coming. I will take pleasure in seeing her suffer. I will have my way with her again and this time you and that partner of yours will watch as I break her._

 _The murder of this young woman brought me no pleasure; however she did give me some valuable information about your partner, Detective Joe Hagen._

 _If you don't want anything to happen to either one of your partners then you will meet two of my men here, tomorrow at noon. You will tell them where to find Katie, and you don't have a choice in the matter. If you don't, then not only will something happen to your partners, but your children as well. That's right I know that you have two brats. Hope you make the right choice. See you tomorrow._

 _Signed,_

 _Damien_

 ** _Max couldn't believe what he had just read and to make matters worse, he didn't have any choice. He had to tell someone and then figure out what to do. Max was filled with anger and hatred as he read the note once more. What puzzled him was that Damien thinks that Katie killed his wife when it was ruled accidental. He was now terrified but angry at the same time. What was he going to do? He couldn't just hand his baby sister over to a monster bent on revenge for something that was an accident. But if he didn't then his children and his partners would be in grave danger. As a father, it's his job to protect his children and as a NYPD detective, part of his job is to have his partners' back._**

 ** _He was very much confused now. He needed a vacation from evil, but no matter where he went evil would follow. He also knows that both Joe and Nikki would do anything to keep their family safe, even if it meant sacrificing their lives for them._**

 ** _'_** ** _It's not fair. Why is it always Katie? Why is it always someone I love?' Max thought to himself. He looked around the room to make sure no one saw him put the note in an evidence bag then into his pocket._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you find anything that will tell us who our victim is?" Max asked his partner who re-entered the living room. Max knew that he needed to focus on the murder even though he now knew who killed her. He needed to figure out what to do about Damien._**

 ** _Max wondered if Damien really killed the victim. And what could she possibly have known about Joe anyway? She's not familiar to him and he doesn't think that Joe knows her either. Max is growing tired of Damien's threats against his family and those he cares about. It's time that he takes matters into his own hands without putting his family and others in danger._**

 ** _"_** ** _I found her purse on the kitchen table, and I found her driver's license. Her name is Colleen Turner, age 28." Joe explained to Max as he handed him the license._**

 ** _Max just stared at the picture of the victim, he thought that she looked familiar to him, but then again so do a lot of people._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good job, Joe. Hey, when you and Nikki are done, there's something I need to tell you guys in private, okay?" Max said to his partner. Joe nodded. Max then walked out of the living room in hopes that he would find other clues in other parts of the house. He knew that something was bothering his partner. Joe then saw Nikki, his other partner walk over to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, Nikki, what do you got?" Joe asked her. Nikki looked at him then around the room as though she was looking for someone._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where's Max? He might want to hear this." Nikki asked Joe._**

 ** _"_** ** _Max went to find more evidence. He said he has something important to tell us when we are done. I don't know what he wants to tell us, but whatever it is, it's really seems to be bothering him." Joe explained to Nikki who shook her head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, well, I found out that our victim had company last night. Her boyfriend, Michael Nelson, told me that she liked to hang out with her girlfriend once a month to catch up," Nikki explained to Joe who looked at her. "He said that they've known each other since high school."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do we know who this girlfriend is?" Joe asked not knowing that the answer was going to shock him._** **_"_** ** _Yeah, but you're not going to like it." Nikki said to Joe as she handed him a picture of the victim and another young woman that Joe recognized right away._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is that…Katie?" Joe asked with a shocked look on his face. "Where did you get this?" he looked from the picture to Nikki then back at the picture again._**

 ** _"_** ** _The Vic's boyfriend gave it to me, which is quite odd. It's like he knew that I would ask about her friends and who else she hung out with. I have a bad feeling about him." Nikki explained to Joe who looked from the picture to the man in the corner talking to a uniformed cop. Joe handed the picture back to Nikki, who then put it in an evidence bag._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright, after we talk to Max, you can check this guy out." Joe said to Nikki as they both left the living room and went to find Max._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_…_** ** _Chapter 1…_**

 ** _…_** ** _Unknown Location…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Have you found her yet?" asked a very eager and angry man. He looked at his three men, Tom, Jordan and Jared. These three men are brothers; and very dangerous. They are also very good at tracking down people. They will stop at nothing to complete their task and will not let anything or anyone stand in their way._**

 ** _The man they work for is far more dangerous than anyone will ever anticipate. He has some unfinished business with Katie, and he will do anything to finish what he started with her. He's also the one that killed Katie's parents when she was a baby, witnessed by Max and her older sister, Jessie._**

 ** _Damien looked at his men then said to them in a very angry and serious tone, "You are useless! I should've never hired you. You can't find one simple woman!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sir, if I may," Tom, the oldest of his two brothers, said to Damien as he looked at him, his face full of anger, and hatred. "Trying to find one specific woman in a city this size is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."_**

 ** _"_** ** _We need more to work with," Jordan added looking at his brothers, then at Damien._**

 ** _Damien looked at them then said,_** " ** _The only thing that I can tell you, which will help you find her, is that she works with her brother, who's a NYPD detective. If you find him you'll find Katie. When you find her, I want you to bring her to me alive and unharmed." Damien explained to Tom, Jordan and Jared._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, sir," they said together as they left the room._**

 ** _Damien smiled as he thought about all the things he had in store for Katie. He couldn't wait to see the fear in her eyes as he slowly drained the life out of her. He also planned on Max watching as he did so._**

 ** _He knew that even if Max could stop him from hurting Katie, that there would be other bad guys worse than him to try and accomplish what he may not be able to do._**

 ** _He looked around the room he was in. The room was big and was fully furnished. He looked at the portrait that hung above a very old and antique table. The table had a doily and a few vases that were empty._**

 **** ** _The portrait was of a woman, Damien's late wife Isabelle. But Damien called her Izzy or Iz as a nickname. She had beautiful blonde hair that went past her shoulders; beautiful blue eyes, and had a beautiful smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Izzy, baby, I really miss you! I wish you were here! Katie will get what she deserves for what she did to you!" Damien said to the portrait as he walked over to it._**

 ** _It has been two years since she died and he felt lost without her. Isabelle everything to him until Katie killed her._**

 ** _Katie had been held captive by Isabelle, two years ago, when she was working a case with her brother that involved Isabelle's brother, Ned. Isabelle wanted Katie to prove that he was innocent, but Katie refused to because the evidence proved that he was the killer._**

 ** _The evidence had said that he killed three women for reasons that were unexplainable. Isabelle had refused to believe that her brother would do any such thing and held Katie captive for hours. Katie had tried to prove to Isabelle that the evidence didn't lie, but she still refused to believe it, causing her to point a gun at Katie._**

 ** _When Katie's survival skills kicked in, it caused her to grab for the gun. Both the girls had struggled over the gun, knocking things of the tables in the process and then without warning there was a loud bang._**

 ** _Max, Joe and Nikki had burst into Katie's lab where she had been analyzing a liquid substance, when Isabelle burst into the lab. It wasn't Katie fault that Isabelle was dead but she felt responsible. But would she take the blame for killing an innocent woman that just wanted to help prove her brother's innocence?_**

 ** _…_** ** _Roquette House…_**

 ** _Katie sat on the couch, in the living room, reading one of her favorite Nancy Drew Mystery books: Secrets of Shadow Ranch. She loved the peace and quiet until she heard shouting._**

 ** _Her nieces, Karla and Kim were having another one of their silly fights again. She sighed and placed her bookmark in her book, then got up and headed for the playroom on the second floor._**

 ** _However, before Katie reached the stairs, the doorbell rang. She sighed again then went to answer the door. She opened the door to find Agent Kane. She looked at him not wanting to know what he wanted this time._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm Agent Kane with the FBI. I have questions to ask you about the recent murder of…"Agent Kane started to say but was cut off by Katie._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know who you are, Agent Kane. My brother has advised me not to answer any questions without my lawyer present. Now if you excuse me," Katie said, as she slammed the door in his face._**

 **** ** _Katie walked away from the door and walked up the stairs heading for the playroom. She hadn't heard any fighting since the doorbell rang. That made her wonder a little, but on the other hand, there were times when she fought with her sisters and then made up. Maybe Karla and Kim did too, after all they were very close and they loved each other dearly. She walked up the stairs and then headed for the playroom, where her two children and nieces were playing._**

 ** _"_** ** _Karla, Kim, why were you guys fighting?" Katie asked, as she slowly pushed open the door to the playroom._** **_She smiled happily at what she saw, everyone playing happily with each other._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is everything alright, girls?" Katie asked the girls who looked at her then said,_** ** _"_** ** _Yup, everything is fine, aunty. It was just a little mix up, that's all." Karla and Kim looked at each other than at their aunt._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay. If you need me, I'll be downstairs." She said, as she then left the room. Katie knew that there was something odd going on but she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the last two days._**

 ** _Just as she came down the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring again. Thinking it was Agent Kane again; she walked over to the door and looked through the small window covered by a small curtain._**

 ** _When she saw no one at the door, she thought that it might be someone messing with her head, until she walked away from the door again. She opened the door and saw no one. She looked down and saw an envelope on the porch in front of the door. She opened the screen door and quickly grabbed the envelope looking around and not noticing that someone was taking pictures of her._**

 ** _She shut the front door just as Karla, Kim, Robbie and Rosie came down the stairs._** ** _"_** ** _Who's it from, mom?" Robbie asked his mother, who looked confused._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know, honey," She said as she began to open the envelope, her hands were shaking as though she knew what was in it._**

 ** _Inside the envelope was a piece of paper and on it said:_**

 _I'm watching you!_

 ** _Katie looked at the piece of paper and crumpled it up thinking that it was one of her sisters or Steve playing a practical joke on her._**

 ** _"_** ** _What did it say, mommy?" Rosie asked curiously._**

 ** _She looked at her kids and at her nieces then said to them,_** ** _"_** ** _It was nothing, sweetie." She didn't like to lie to her kids but knew that they didn't need to know because after all it was a prank right?_**

 ** _She thought about telling her brother about the note, but she didn't want him to worry. Besides she hoped that it was only a prank and it's not like she hadn't gotten notes like that before. She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch._**

 ** _Robbie and Rosie sensed that there was something bothering their mother and they wanted to cheer her up._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mommy, can we go to the park? We haven't been there in a while." Rosie asked, hoping that she would say yes._**

 ** _Katie looked at her kids and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, but she knew that it would do her some good to get out of the house._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, why not? Go and tell your cousins and then go get ready," She said. She started writing on a small note pad. She continued,"I'm going to leave a note for Uncle Max so he doesn't freak out. You know how protective he is." She watched her children jump up and down in excitement. Then Robbie and Rosie left the living room and ran back to the playroom to tell their cousins._**

 ** _Katie thought that she was being paranoid about someone watching her, she was now a lot more cautious since her attack, eight years earlier. She doesn't want her children to know the truth about what happened to her. She had told them that she was mugged a few years earlier and that her attackers had really done a number on her. She was constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed._**

 ** _Damien doesn't know that Robbie and Rosie are his kids and she hoped that he wouldn't find out. As she waited for the kids to get ready to leave, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know when or where; that was something that scared her. She needed to focus on her children and clear her mind. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching her, unaware that someone was taking pictures of her, then she got into the driver's side of her car and started the engine._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's wrong, mommy?" Rosie asked her mother, knowing that something was bothering her._**

 **** ** _Katie glanced into the mirror looking at her daughter then said to her,_** ** _"_** ** _Nothing sweetie, I'm just tired." Katie put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She then put the car in drive and then drove away._**

 **** ** _ADA Jessie Roquette sat in her office looking over some paperwork. She looked up from the paperwork when she saw Katie enter her office with Robbie, Rosie, Karla and Kim in toe._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hi, Katie," Jessie said to her baby sister as she got up from her desk and walked over to give her a hug._**

 ** _Katie looked at her sister then at her kids._** ** _"_** ** _I need to talk to you in private, Jess." Katie said in a serious but scared tone. She then looked at the kids and said to them._** ** _"_** ** _Guys, I need to talk to your aunt for a few minutes. I want you guys to wait outside for me, please."_**

 ** _The kids looked at her then at their aunt and then left Jessie's office quietly. As soon as the kids were out of earshot, Jessie walked over to her office door and shut it then drew the blinds._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's the matter, KK?" Jessie asked her baby sister knowing that something was bothering her._**

 ** _Katie took a deep breath then said slowly,_** ** _"_** ** _I think someone is following me," she said in a scared voice._**

 **** ** _Jessie looked at her sister in utter shock then asked her. "Are you sure that it's not some prank?" She could tell that Katie was serious and was very scared._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, I'm sure and I don't know what to do. Whoever is stalking me wants me to know it. They sent me this," Katie said as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her sister._**

 ** _Jessie read it and then looked at her sister. "Okay, have you told Max yet? How do you know it's not the FBI watching you?" Jessie asked her sister her voice full of concern._**

 ** _Katie moved closer to her sister then said to her in an even more scared voice._** **_"_** ** _Before we left the house to leave for the park, the phone rang, so I answered it," Katie began in a shaky voice then continued when Jessie nodded for her to continue. "There was no one there at first, and then I said that they had the wrong number and that's when someone talked," Katie explained to Jessie who urged her to continue again. Katie sat in a chair that faced Jessie's desk._**

 ** _"_** ** _What did the voice say, Katie?" Jessie asked her sister. As much as Jessie wanted to know who this scumbag was that was possibly following her sister around and terrorizing her she knew that Katie had to have hard evidence._**

 ** _Katie continued once again, she now had tears in her eyes at this point and suddenly Jessie didn't care about needing evidence to prove that someone was following Katie._**

 ** _"_** ** _It said:_** _You can't run or hide. Wherever you're going, we will find you, Katie. Damien is back and is looking for revenge. You better enjoy your last days because soon he will have you in his grasp. Your brother Max won't be able to save you this time and nor will the rest of your family, that includes your brother's partner, Detective Hagen. See you soon Katie. Damien's waiting for you_ _ **"**_

 **** ** _Katie finished and as she did it sent a chill down both her and Jessie's back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Katie, you need to tell Max ASAP! This is serious now that we know that Damien is back and he's after you…again." Jessie said to her sister who just shook her head no._**

 ** _"_** ** _Max has enough to deal with at work, he doesn't need this too. Please don't tell him. I needed to tell someone. I have a feeling that this is real and not some stupid prank. Besides, who else can I talk to?" Katie said, as she began to calm down slightly. "If Damien finds out that Robbie and Rosie are his kids… I don't want to think about what he'd do to them."_**

 ** _Jessie shook her head in agreement then said to Katie, "You know that I can't do anything until I have probable cause and this isn't even normal matters. I can't touch someone who has powers, you know that. But you should talk to Detective Hagen in SVU; he might be able to help by putting surveillance outside. That's the best he'll be able to do. Max needs to know, Katie. We will figure things out, don't worry too much. We always end up figuring things out anyway." Jessie explained to Katie who nodded in agreement._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks, Jessie. I have to go; the kids are waiting for me to take them to the park." Katie said, as she got up from her chair, she pounced Jessie in a tight bear hug. Then quickly and quietly she left Jessie's office but not before saying goodbye to her._**

 ** _Jessie smiled as she watched her baby sister leave her office. Jessie walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. She began to dial Detective Darren Hagen's number at the SVU precinct._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hagen, Special Victims." Darren announced into his end of the phone._**

 ** _As soon as Jessie heard his voice she began to blush._** ** _"_** ** _Darren, its Jessie, I wanted to tell you that Katie's going to stop by at some point to see you. She has something important to tell you," Jessie said as she began to blush even harder especially when he spoke,_** ** _"_** ** _Okay, thanks. I will call her and tell her to come in this afternoon." Darren said to her as they then said their goodbyes and hung up. Jessie didn't know why but she was blushing so hard that her whole face turned red._**


End file.
